Just Stay Away
by Icantwrite1989
Summary: R&D: What if Danielle didn't die? What if she couldn't forgive Ronnie? What if she found herself in a darker place than she has ever been before?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys, So I know people don't really do much of these 'Ronielle' fics anymore, not as much as they used to anyway. I saw the actual clip of Danielle's death on a Eastenders clip show the other day ; I suppose I always had this idea in my head since the storyline ended on the show 2 years ago. I guess this is more of a test, if people like it then I'd be delighted to carry on the story. If people still like Ronnie and Danielle Fics still, Thanks Enjoy. (Please do review if you want me to carry on at all)**_

"Just Stay away from me! You pathetic little creep!" Ronnie's words cut through Danielle, how could everything have gone so wrong? Danielle had tried to prove to Ronnie that she was her daughter, the locket, the one thing that held so many memories, the one thing that could prove to Ronnie that Danielle was her daughter, the one thing that Danielle had kept all her life for this very moment had vanished. Danielle felt a sharp pain in her leg as she lay sprawled out on the cold ground outside the Vic, everyone inside had been having a nice time, full of cheery celebrations, now all that lingered inside was people whispering about the mad girl that had just started screaming and looking desperately for a locket, a seemingly nonexistent locket that she was sure was left in a glass.

Danielle was snapped back in to reality when she saw Ronnie point her finger menacingly in front of her face. "You Never come near my family again, You are not part of it" Ronnie had such a bitter tone to voice, one that made Danielle shiver, a voice that was colder than the damp ground Danielle was sprawled out on. Ronnie went to turn away and walk back in to the Vic, Danielle felt everything she wanted slip away slowly. "No!" Danielle called to Ronnie who seemed so far away, despite the fact she hadn't even pushed the door of the Vic yet. "Please..." Danielle pleaded, she tried to get up but the sharp pain in her leg stopped her from reaching Ronnie. She forced herself off the group stumbling as she did so. She reached out to Ronnie who quickly turned around. "Mum...please..." She was surprised how weak her voice was but she remembered all the shouting that had gone on in

"NO!" Ronnie pushed Danielle, all the anger came out with the forceful push that sent Danielle falling back on to the cold pavement, She winced as pain rushed through her leg even more. She wanted to get up again, more than ever but Ronnie just stared down at her, she seemed almost calm for a minute, as if pushing Danielle released all her anger. She stared at Danielle with disgust; a look that Danielle was sure could kill. "Don't you EVER call me that again...or I...I will kill you" The bitter words that came from her mother's mouth made Danielle almost unable to breath. She watched as Ronnie turned away and entered the Vic leaving Danielle alone on the cold pavement.

Danielle replayed every moment that had happened and every word that had been said, over and over inside her head for what seemed like hours. She felt her legs go numb, she knew now that was the end of it. Ronnie clearly hated her, it wouldn't surprise Danielle if Ronnie was to find the locket and not care anyway. She wouldn't just change her feelings for Danielle so easily; she had literally screamed to Danielle that she was a freak. There was no going back now, Danielle just wanted to go back to Stacey's and lock herself away and not face the square for a few days. Until all the gossip about her dies down.

While she tried to get up, she felt the agonizing pain strike in her leg again, it felt as if she would be unable to walk, it didn't help that she stayed on the ground for so long after Ronnie left, her mind was too busy replaying everything that had happened over and over again she lost sight of reality. She sighed to herself as she managed to stand, everything seemed blurry, it was dark anyway yet it seemed almost pitch black. Danielle slowly started to walk to Stacey's house, she felt so dizzy as if she was going to faint any second. She knew she wouldn't be able to make it to Stacey's despite it being close, the bench nearby was the best place for her to sit down to at least wait until her numbness goes away.

"You pathetic little creep!"

"I will kill you"

The words rang throughout Danielle's head as she slowly walked towards the bench, while it was getting closer, it seemed so far away. The words in her head wouldn't stop the carried on drilling in to her head, a constant reminder of rejection a constant reminder that she would never be able to look Ronnie in the eye again. Everything felt strange, fuzzy and painful. Danielle managed to reach the bench and almost collapsed on to it, everything felt so wrong, nothing had gone right. Danielle felt fresh tears burn in her eyes, despite everything she still loved Ronnie, the mum she used to stare at in her locket every night before she drifted off to sleep. She didn't even have the locket anymore, all those memories, all gone. The locket was probably taken by Archie, Danielle shuddered thinking about him. She trusted him so much; she felt a sudden hatred for both Ronnie and Archie. She sighed to herself, her head was a mess, Ronnie hated her, yet Danielle felt like she loved Ronnie more than anything but at the same time hated her more than anyone.

The Vic was still very much alive with conversation, everyone had spoke about Danielle for a good 20 minutes after the incident, some concerned for her well being while most just gossiping if the mad girls claims were true or not. Ronnie had brushed off everything and began a heartfelt speech about her dad, she realized how much her dad had changed, he was kind and caring. Everything Ronnie once thought he wasn't.

"To my dad" Ronnie raised her glass, forgetting what had happened with Danielle earlier, this was a happy occasion. Everyone raised their glasses in a toast, Ronnie started to drink from the glass but was taken by surprise when she felt something, she quickly emptied the contents of the glass in to her hand and her heart sank as she saw herself holding a locket, identical to her own.


	2. Chapter 2 'Rejection'

**Hey, so I'm glad people reviewed my first chapter, it's nice to see people still enjoy these R&D fics. I've had the first few chapters wrote already; hopefully people will want me to carry on as I have a lot planned for this story and plan to carry it on until the very end. Thanks. Please review if you can and let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 2 'Rejection'**

Danielle kept hearing Ronnie's words in her head, the sound of anger and rejection constantly burning in her mind. Danielle had managed to get off the bench she was sitting on and started to make her way back to the Slater's. Her vision was blurred and her head was aching, she had hit it on the concrete when Ronnie had forcefully pushed her out of the Vic, Danielle knew she probably looked a mess right now, her jeans were ripped and she could feel the blood coming from her head and her eyes burned from all the tears she had shed.

"You Pathetic little creep!"

"NO" Danielle screamed aloud. She placed her hands on her head trying desperately to block out all the painful memories, all the words that had been said but it was no use. She felt as if she was going to faint, Stacey's house was close, so close yet Danielle felt like she couldn't walk, everything was slowly going dark. Suddenly a voice cut through her thoughts.

"Danielle!" the voice was barely head by Danielle who had so many other thoughts and voices burning in her head. The Voice was so familiar...a voice that made Danielle's heart skip a beat every time she heard it, a voice that over the past few months had caused so much pain.

Ronnie felt her heart sink as she saw Danielle slowly walking towards the Slater's house, her daughter, the one person she had wanted for almost 20 years. She noticed Danielle suddenly stop where she was, as if she was only just registering the voice that had called her. Ronnie ran as fast as she could to quickly catch up to Danielle, she was close but suddenly felt her movement cease as she was within a meter of her. Scared that she would push Danielle away even more, Ronnie's heart almost stopped as Danielle slowly turned around to face her.

Danielle was a shadow of her former self, her eyes were red due to crying and they seemed so empty, staring at Ronnie as if she wasn't even there. Ronnie knew this was all because of her, Danielle was broken because of everything Ronnie had done, everything she had said. Ronnie felt more tears in her eyes as she noticed the blood coming from Danielle's head. She had done this to her, her own daughter.

"Danielle...I..." Ronnie couldn't even talk, Danielle seemed so scared, her face reflected all the fear that was there when Ronnie had thrown her out of the Vic, calling her own daughter a freak. Ronnie felt sick.

"Don't" Danielle's voice was weak, it was no more than a whisper, she had screamed at Ronnie to believe her earlier yet now her voice was empty, almost no emotion at all. Ronnie went to slowly hold Danielle's hand but she quickly moved away. Danielle stared at Ronnie, suddenly her vision focused on her. The very woman Danielle loved, more than anyone or anything. The very woman that Danielle now hated more than she thought could be possible.

"I said DON'T!" Danielle screamed at Ronnie backing away as she did so, scared at her own outburst, never had she thought she could stand up to Ronnie as she was doing so now.

Ronnie felt a stab through her heart at her daughters scream, for a second Ronnie felt the pain of rejection that she had gave Danielle. "Danielle...please I can...I can explain...I didn't...I couldn't have...known..." Ronnie pleaded, seeing Danielle slowly backing away. Ronnie quickly pulled out Danielle's locket that she had kept in her hand. Danielle stared at the locket, it was once the most valuable thing she owned, the thing of comfort that she would stare at whenever she felt alone. The feeling of knowing that there was someone out there who cared, her 'Locket Mum' who she would one day be with once more.

Ronnie gently moved forward to place the locket in Danielle's hand; Danielle had stopped backing away and took the locket from Ronnie. She stared at it emptily. "Baby..." she heard Ronnie's voice break as she started to cry, the sight of Danielle, her daughter was so much for Ronnie to take in. Danielle had stared at the locket for what felt like hours, until she gently let go and let the Locket fall to the ground.

Ronnie watched as the locket fell to the ground, the one connection Danielle had to her real mother was now lying on the cold ground.

"Leave me alone" Danielle whispered, her voice was bitter, almost like Ronnie's had been earlier, Ronnie felt a rush of panic throughout her body, she quickly grabbed Danielle's arm, desperate for her to not leave her life once again. "Danielle, please!" she cried but Danielle pulled away from Ronnie's grasp.

"Stop" Danielle screamed. "You...hurt me so much...why did you...how could you say...what you said to me..." Danielle could hardly finish her sentence before she began to lose control of her emotions. "I loved you...so much and you...threw it back in my face!" Danielle screamed in to Ronnie's face, with each word Ronnie felt herself becoming weaker, the reality of what she had done to Danielle had hit her.

Danielle suddenly felt her vision become blurred again, she stumbled slightly and felt like she was going to faint. "Danielle! Are you ok?" Ronnie quickly held on to Danielle before she fell to the ground. Danielle quickly took control of her balance and pushed Ronnie away with force.

"What do you think?" she cried, pushing Ronnie away felt good, as if she was trying to cause the same pain Ronnie had caused her to feel.

"Danielle I think...you need to go to the hospital" Ronnie spoke, fear in her voice as she saw the amount of blood coming from Danielle's head.

"You did this to me!" Danielle screamed, placing her hand over her head where the blood was coming from, she was shocked to see the amount of blood on her hand, she staggered back slightly, once again her vision blurred.

"What's happening...to me?" she cried weakly, slowly backing away scared that Ronnie would try to grab her again. "Danielle...please I'm sorry...I'm so sorry but...you need to go to the hospital...please baby...come with me I can look after you...I love you..." Ronnie spoke calmly and softly trying to calm Danielle down. Her heart sank even further as she saw the "Slater's door open in front of her. Danielle quickly turned around to face Stacey.

"Dan?" Stacey called out, noticing her best friend was clearly in distress, she had heard most the screams from inside the house. Stacey quickly rushed over to Danielle and gently placed her hand on her shoulders.

"What the hell have you done to her?" Stacey growled at Ronnie who looked like she was going to burst in to tears any minute now.

"Stacey...I...She needs to get to...a hospital" Ronnie felt increasing concern for Danielle. Who quickly turned around.

"No I don't!" Danielle screamed, "I don't need you to tell me what I need, why do you care? I'm a freak remember...who'd want a daughter like me" Danielle almost collapsed to the ground following her emotional outburst. Ronnie was shaking her head trying to deny all the words, the very words she had screamed at Danielle earlier.

"Come on, let's get you inside" Stacey spoke softly, Danielle turned around and Stacey gently started leading her to the house. Ronnie's world was slowly crumbling around her, she wanted to call out to Danielle but it was too late, the door had shut. Her daughter was gone.

Ronnie collapsed to the ground and started to cry; staring at the locket on the ground she picked it up and lost control of her emotions. While Archie stood outside the Vic, watching her, he smiled to himself and walked off out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3 'Long Day'

**Chapter 3 'Long day'**

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, glad people still like these R&D fics. Got a lot more planned for this story so please do let me know if you want me to carry on. Thanks.**

Danielle had woke with her head aching like never before, She had let Stacey tend to the wound last night, it wasn't as bad as she thought it was. Perhaps she really didn't need to get any treatment for it.

She groaned as she lifted herself out of bed, it was 8:05 but Daniele knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, she had a hard enough time last night, every time she shut her eyes the whole nights events would replay in her head. She quickly got up and went to the bathroom, Stacey was already up, her voice yelling at Jean downstairs had confirmed that. Danielle didn't want to go downstairs straight away, not until she had sorted herself out.

Danielle was taken aback when she saw herself in the bathroom mirror; she had a small cut on her head where she hit it after being thrown out the Vic. The thought made Danielle shudder, remembering how it felt to be thrown out by Ronnie made her feel sick. She noticed her skin seemed paler than before, not surprising considering she felt sick all night.

Danielle took a deep breath as she headed downstairs; she had sorted herself out by combing her hair, brushing her teeth and changing in to some fresh clothes.

"Ah here she is" Stacey smiled as Danielle entered the kitchen; Jean was sitting at the table and gave Danielle a smile to acknowledge her presence, one which Danielle returned. "Gonna help me on the stall today then?" Stacey wasn't really asking. She knew Danielle needed to get out the house rather than sulking indoors all day.

Danielle felt her heart sink; the thought of being out in the square with people talking was frightening to say the least. "Oh come on Dan...You can't avoid that cow for the rest of ya life" Stacey groaned, the idea of working out on the stall without Danielle made her feel bored already. Danielle knew by 'cow' Stacey had meant Ronnie, however it wasn't really her she was avoiding, she was more worried about the other residents of the square who saw her outburst in the Vic.

"Ok...I guess" Danielle said reluctantly, quickly pulling up a seat to the table, sitting opposite Jean. Danielle didn't even know why so had agreed to work, maybe she was just too tired to argue or think up an excuse.

"Well thank god" Stacey did a dramatic sigh of relief, "Working all day without you would send me loopy" Stacey laughed; she pulled up a seat at the end of the table and started pouring milk on her bowl of cereal. Danielle winced in pain as she felt her leg start to hurt; it was badly bruised from when she had hit the hard concrete.

"Honestly, I can't believe that cow" Stacey growled, her mouth full of cornflakes. Danielle rolled her eyes, "Stace please...not now" she knew it was helpless to stop Stacey ranting but it was worth a try.

"Don't defend her!" Stacey cried in disbelief at the idea of Danielle still protecting Ronnie Mitchell. "I'm not!" Danielle groaned placing her head in her hands. "I just don't want to talk about it... I want to just get on with my life...okay?" she questioned, hoping Stacey wouldn't talk about Ronnie again.

"That's the spirit" Jean spoke happily before Stacey got a chance to talk, "Carrying on with your life, just getting along happily" Jean smiled, she seemed to drift off in to her own world as she spoke the words. Danielle couldn't help but giggle, Jean really knew how to lighten the mood.

Stacey had finished her breakfast and got ready to set up the stall, Danielle wasn't hungry so agreed to help Stacey set up. Once they had left the house Danielle felt panic rush over her, the square was busy, considering how early it was. People were walking up and down the market getting on with their lives; Danielle knew however that people would be gossiping about the events of last night.

Stacey carried on towards the stall but noticed Danielle had frozen outside the house. She rolled her eyes and walked quickly back to Danielle. "Come on Dan...Get on with your life, remember?" Stacey playfully punched Danielle on the arm but it clearly didn't ease Danielle's mood.

"I don't think I can Stace..." Danielle looked around scanning all the people walking by. "Oh come on Dan..." Stacey pleaded, determined to get Danielle to carry on as normal.

Ronnie watched Stacey and Danielle from the window of the Vic; she had stayed there after Roxy insisted she needed her family around her, despite Ronnie declaring she was fine. Ronnie felt a rush of guilt run through her; she could tell that Danielle was nervous, just leaving the house Danielle looked scared to death. Ronnie placed her hand on the window, "Baby..." she felt more tears in her eyes, despite crying all last night, Seeing Danielle so close yet so far away made her heart ache.

"But Stace...they'll all be gossiping about last night...they...they'll think I'm mental or something..." Danielle panicked and out of habit went to clutch the locket that would usually hang from her neck, the usual source of comfort for a situation like this, she felt pain through her entire body as she realised it was gone, she instantly regretted throwing it back at Ronnie.

Ronnie noticed Danielle reaching for where her locket would usually hang, she too clutched her locket for comfort, she smiled slightly as she noticed her and Danielle's similarity in that respect. However the smile soon faded, she looked down in her hand as she held Danielle's locket. She saw Stacey gently guide Danielle away from the Slater house and towards the Stall. Ronnie wanted to run downstairs and give Danielle the locket back; she couldn't bare the idea of Danielle not having the comfort that she was no doubt used to. However by doing so Ronnie knew she would cause Danielle more pain, the last person Danielle wanted to see now was Ronnie.

Danielle took a few deep breaths as various people walking past Stacey setting up the stall would stare at her, Danielle felt as if all eyes were on her, the mad girl that was shouting that Ronnie Mitchell was her mum. Danielle lowered her head and pulled out her phone, anything to avoid eye contact with the passing people.

"Right, here we go" Stacey said cheerfully, having set up the stall, "Ready then?" Stacey tried to get Danielle to at least say something. Danielle lifted her head and nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be..." and with that lie, Danielle prepared for a long days work.


	4. Chapter 4 'Sisters'

**Hey, took my time with this chapter to get the characters right...hope I did good :3 Thanks for all reviews I read every one of them and each one pushes me to write more of this story. Please, please do review I really appreciate it. Hope people are still enjoying this story Thanks.**

Chapter 4 'Sisters'

Ronnie sat at the kitchen table in the Vic, she had been staring at both lockets one resting in each hand, Ronnie's own locket was shiny and well kept, she had ensured it was always immaculate. She glanced to the identical locket resting in the palm of her right hand. Her breathing became more erratic every time she stared at it, the very locket she thought she would never see again, yet dreamed one day she would. How many times had Danielle clutched her locket to comfort herself?

Ronnie soon felt a sickening feeling in her stomach; every time Danielle had used it as a source of comfort was no doubt after Ronnie had treated her bad. Ronnie became flooded with memories, everything she had ever said to Danielle. She had not once been kind to her, the only time she had ever helped her was with the abortion. Ronnie replayed the faint memory in her head; she helped Danielle get an abortion, her own grandchild.

"Having that baby was the biggest mistake of my life"

Ronnie dropped both lockets on to the table, her own words replaying through her mind; it was painful to even think how Danielle must have felt. Being told she was a mistake and that her mum's life would have been much better if she had an abortion. Ronnie placed her head in her hands leaning her elbows on the table, she tried to stop the tears but they couldn't be stopped, every tear burned her eyes. Danielle hated her now and Ronnie couldn't blame her, she had destroyed the one person in life she needed, Danielle could never forgive her.

"Ron?" The voice of Roxy brought Ronnie back to reality, stopping her thoughts. Ronnie looked up to meet her sister's eyes; Roxy herself was surprised to see Ronnie crying again. She had cried for hours last night, to the point where Roxy didn't think she had any tears left.

"What have I done Roxy? What...what have I done?" Ronnie was clearly panicking. Roxy quickly ran over to sit on the chair opposite Ronnie. It was odd for Roxy to be comforting Ronnie for once, usually it was Ronnie comforting her.

"Hey...hey Ron look...its okay...Just calm down yeah?" Roxy placed her hands on Ronnie's trying to calm her down before she did something stupid.

Ronnie started to cry uncontrollably, Roxy's words meant nothing; she had no idea of the pain she had caused Danielle. "It's not ok Roxy!" Ronnie almost screamed, pulling her hands away from Roxy's. She got up off the chair and stood hovering over the table before picking up both lockets. "I need to see her...I need to give her the locket back she...she needs it...without it she can't...how can I..." Ronnie's head was spinning, so many thoughts occupied her head and so many feelings, everything felt wrong.

"Ronnie...Ron look" Roxy promptly got out of her seat and placed her hands on Ronnie's shoulders. "Look Ronnie..." Roxy smiled soothingly, she had finally got Ronnie's attention, she was staring at the image of her broken sister, this once strong minded woman was now slowly falling apart.

"I know you must be hurting...I know it's hard but-"Roxy was interrupted by Ronnie who had quickly lost attention.

"Hurting? Do you have any idea...how this feels?" Ronnie harshly questioned, once again pulling away from Roxy.

"Ronnie...please just-"Roxy tried to talk but knew it was helpless.

"No! You listen for once in your life Roxy" Ronnie snapped, she felt anger rising through her, anger she knew deep down was intended for her father, The man who had caused all this pain to start with. "He took her away from me...and then he lied and he...he made her believe I didn't want her...and everything I said to her...she hates me...but the locket, it's hers...she wants it back I...I saw her trying to find it but then..." Ronnie's throat was burning; she had screamed every word, trying to get her point across.

Roxy knew she should be trying to calm Ronnie down, yet she too felt anger rising inside her, Ronnie was yelling at her that she never listens, how hypocritical. "Dad only did that to help you! he tried to help you Ronnie but you..You've always had it in for him haven't you? You've drove him away and Danielle doesn't even want you now! She even threw the locket back in your face why on earth would she want that? She hates you Ron and she always will!" Roxy spat the words out forcefully, surprised at her own anger towards her sister.

Ronnie felt speechless, she stared at Roxy feeling so betrayed, yet the anger inside of her calmed down and turned to disgust. "She didn't throw it back at me...she dropped it" Her words were spoken so coldly it made Roxy's heart sink at hearing the words. "But you...you're saying what dad did was right? How could you?" Ronnie slowly backed away from Roxy, how could she justify what the father had done?

Roxy sighed and leaned against the fridge, "He tried to protect you...he told you that" Roxy whispered, knowing Ronnie's reaction wouldn't be a good one. To her surprise Ronnie remained silent, Roxy decided to carry on. "I know it must have hurt, having her taken away from you...god knows that if Amy was taken from me I'd...I wouldn't be able to cope...not like you did...but Ronnie...he's our dad...Peggy needs us right now because until he gets back-"

"He's not coming back!" Ronnie screamed forcefully, making Roxy nearly have a heart attack.

"That man...will never be welcome here...If I see him again...I'll kill him..." Ronnie suddenly felt her heart sink once more. Her newly spoken words resembling the harsh words she had spoke to Danielle the night before.

"_**Don't you EVER call me that again...or I...I will kill you"**_

Ronnie froze, she felt her whole body go numb; those words were swimming around in her head. She ignored Roxy who was calmly talking to her. She looked back up to face her sister once more.

"Ronnie?" Roxy spoke cautiously, seeing Ronnie's expression change to one of determination.

"I need to see her now" Ronnie quickly ran out of the kitchen before Roxy could say anything. She needed to see Danielle now; she needed to see her daughter.


	5. Chapter 5 'Broken Family'

Chapter 5 'Broken Family'

Ronnie had bolted down the stairs of the Vic, countless thoughts rushing around her head. Every fibre of her body wanted to be with Danielle and tell her all the things she needed to. Tell her how much she loved her, how sorry she was. Anything to take away Danielle's pain, giving her the locket seemed like the best way to do it, if Danielle was anything like her, she needed the locket at all times. Ronnie had felt tears brimming in her eyes as she ran down the stairs, wanting to quickly get to the stall where Danielle would no doubt be working right now. Her baby was so close, her Amy, the girl Ronnie had craved for all her life. The girl that Ronnie had destroyed crushed all her dreams and said the most vile things to.

She had finally reached the bottom of the stairs, she had kissed Danielle's silver locket as she did so, providing the comfort she needed and providing her with the determination that this was the right thing to do. Peggy had decided to not open the Vic today, at least while all the gossip dies down, She couldn't stand anyone gawping at her at the bar, whispering all their theory's on what really happened at the wedding. Ronnie sharply turned the corner before running straight in to Peggy almost knocking her over.

"Oh god, sorry" Ronnie quickly grabbed Peggy to stop her falling over; she looked quite dazed and confused, if only for a few seconds.

"Where do you think you're going in such a rush?" Peggy questioned sternly, eyeing Ronnie up and down, noticing Ronnie holding the locket tightly to her chest.

"I was...just going to see Danielle..." Ronnie had no idea why she felt so pressured when being asked such a simple question. Ronnie soon saw Peggy's expression change to one of concern.

"Oh Darling...do you think that's a good idea?" Peggy knew Ronnie would argue back, yet she couldn't help but feel protective of both Ronnie and Roxy, who had been like daughters to her over the last few years. Peggy felt especially protective over Ronnie at the moment, after everything Archie had done to them both.

"Auntie Peg..." Ronnie started, unable to argue anymore, she just wished people would let her do what she needed to do, no questions asked.

"But Ronnie love, after everything. Don't you think she needs some time alone?" Peggy reached out and held Ronnie's spare hand in her own. She saw a few tears running down her cheeks.

"I need to see her...I...she couldn't forgive me...but that was...he made me do that to her...he told me she was dead auntie Peg...how could I know that...he was lying..." Ronnie's words sounded so empty, the pain she had been through since last night was unbearable, knowing all the things she had said to her baby, how they must have hurt her so bad. The one person in the world Ronnie would die for.

"Look...I know what he did was wrong...but he's still your dad...there must be some reason that he told you that...maybe he just didn't want you to be hurt love...it's understandable..." Peggy was about to continue until she felt Ronnie's hand pull away from her own violently.

"Not you...not you as well" Ronnie cried in disbelief, shaking her head, trying to convince herself this was some bad dream she was having, hoping she would wake up any second. "How can you say that? After what he did! To us...what he did to Danielle!" Ronnie screamed. Peggy seemed taken aback by Ronnie's sudden outburst, nether the less she tried to talk but Ronnie soon started screaming at her again.

"Do you have any idea...how Danielle must feel...after everything I said to her...everything he did to her! How can you justify what he did?" Ronnie slowly backed away from her Aunt, disgusted that she could even consider what Archie did to be the right thing.

"Ronnie love, I was just saying that maybe he did it for you...he thought you wouldn't move on if he told you the truth..." Peggy desperately tried to stop Ronnie backing away; scared it would only destroy the family even further.

"If he...ever cared about me then he would have told me! My baby has been living here for nearly a year! And he knew...he knew and he never told me...he tried to convince me she was ill...making me believe she was some disturbed girl but she...isn't she wasn't...she...she's my daughter..." Ronnie had felt such rage burning inside her, along with the love that burned for Danielle. She felt ill due to all the emotions running around her head. She quickly pushed Peggy aside and ran out in to the bar and headed to the double doors.

"Ronnie...Ronnie please wait!" Peggy called but it was hopeless, Ronnie had left and the door slowly shut behind her.

"I'll be back in a minute" Danielle told Stacey who had let her go on a break, after much persuasion. Danielle was only going to go back to Stacey's, she couldn't find the strength to go to the cafe, it was hard enough everyone talking about her had she was working on the stall. She just needed some time to herself. She swiftly walked to Stacey's door and pulled out her spare key, hoping no one was in.

Ronnie felt the cold breeze rush through her hair as she stepped out of the Vic; she had no time to appreciate the breeze before she quickly started to make her way to Stacey's stall, until someone caught her eye. She glanced across at the Slater's, seeing the one person she dreamed of seeing. Danielle, she was just placing a key in the door, Ronnie wanted to run over to her, every fibre in her body screamed out to her, to call her daughter's name, to rush over to her. Yet she couldn't, she froze as she saw Danielle close the door behind her.

The closing on the door snapped her back to reality, she quickly ran over heading towards Stacey's house, she felt various eyes fix on to her as she ran, most likely talking about the events of last night but she didn't care. Not now, her baby was close, nothing could bother her now.

As she got close to the door she felt her speed decrease, before she knew it she was knocking on the door, nervous about seeing her baby again, millions of thoughts rushed through her head, how would Danielle react? What would she say? Everything Ronnie needed to know, all buzzing around her head so fast until...

She was face to face with her daughter

**Please Review, Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6 'Heart to Heart'

**Hey, thanks for any reviews. More reviews makes me want to update more often.**

Chapter 6 'Heart to Heart'

Ronnie felt her heart pounding in her chest, everything had happened so fast. Only a few seconds ago she had been nervous about seeing Danielle, yet now she was face to face with the one person who meant the world to her. The baby girl she had craved for so long, nearly 20 years. She had so many questions over the years, simple things like what her daughter's favourite subject at school had been. Things that meant so little yet meant so much. Ronnie was snapped back to reality as she heard Danielle's timid voice.

"Ronnie?"

Danielle seemed so scared and nervous, her deep brown eyes seemed so empty and the spark of life that was once there had diminished completely. The thought that Ronnie herself had done this to Danielle, who was not only a sweet, kind girl but her own daughter, made her feel sick. Danielle's voice made Ronnie's heart skip a beat, it was such a beautiful sound to hear, yet at the same time it echoed all the pain she had suffered, her voice crying out in pain every time she spoke.

"What...are you doing here?" her voice was barely a whisper, Danielle couldn't meet Ronnie's eyes, scared to see that Ronnie was here to yell at her again, here to tell Danielle how disappointed she is that her daughter is a pathetic freak. Danielle slowly looked up, ready to see the rage she was so used to seeing in Ronnie Mitchell's eyes, however she was surprised to see tears flowing down the older woman's cheeks, her eyes were no longer cold and dark like Danielle and everyone else for that matter, was used to seeing. No one ever saw Ronnie Mitchell like this ever.

"Danielle" Ronnie's voice sounded strained, she felt so much love when saying her daughter's name, she was her Amy, even if with a different name. This was the person she longed to see, talk to and spend every minute of every day with.

"Danielle" Ronnie cleared her throat, scared that her silence would only push Danielle away further. "I...I needed to see you Danielle" Ronnie shook her head; she didn't even know what she was going to say. She had it all planned out in her head, everything she would say yet now, standing here she felt the words die in her throat.

"Don't apologize" Danielle's voice interrupted Ronnie's poor attempts at speaking; her voice was stern and almost cold, like Ronnie's usual self. Ronnie felt her body tense up, bracing herself for Danielle's anger, all her emotions would come flooding out and be directed at her. "I'm not worth it" Danielle whispered, she slowly began to turn around and shut the door, her eyes had left Ronnie's as she looked down and spoke the words so calmly yet so coldly.

"Danielle! Please wait!" Ronnie cried out, she stepped closer to the door, fighting the urge to grab Danielle and never let go. "Don't say that..." she whispered shaking her head, how could Danielle think that? Danielle had turned around slowly still not meeting Ronnie's gaze.

"You said so yourself" Danielle looked up again to see Ronnie staring at her slowly shaking her head. "You said that...you called me...a freak why are you here Ronnie?" Danielle questioned feeling slightly better letting more emotion out of her system.

Ronnie felt like she had been stabbed through the heart, Danielle had seemed convinced that Ronnie hadn't changed at all. "Baby...please don't say that...what I said I didn't mean it" Ronnie pleaded, pain rushing through her body as she saw some tears fall from Danielle's eyes. "Baby please...believe me...don't cry, please" Ronnie slowly edged forward; she was closer to Danielle, nearly in the doorway. Every fibre in her body screamed out to hold Danielle, pull her in to a warm embrace and tell her how much she loved her, to smell her hair, her beautiful golden angelic hair. Whisper everything to make her baby feel better.

"You never believe me" Danielle looked up again, both women's eyes meeting once more, both burning with tears. Danielle shook her head, fixated at Ronnie, despite everything; Ronnie Mitchell still looked as beautiful as ever. "You never listened to me...when I begged you...begged you to believe me..." Danielle's vision was soon blurred by even more tears. She looked down to avoid Ronnie's gaze once more. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder, before feeling another hand on her other. She looked up slowly and saw Ronnie's face a mere inches from her own.

"Danielle...I know you might...not be able to forgive me" Ronnie had to stop and process the words she had just spoken, the idea of Danielle never forgiving her made her stomach churn, it made her feel so empty and alone. "I am so sorry...I know you might not believe me but I am...I...love you so much baby...you're my baby...my Amy..." Ronnie slowly brought her right hand up to stroke Danielle's cheek, the contact she had with her daughter made her heart warm, until she felt Danielle flinch away, almost out of fear.

"Please no! Danielle I wasn't going...to hurt you I wasn't!" Ronnie cried, noticing Danielle's eyes screw shut as Ronnie's hand touched her face, Danielle had even moved backwards, further in to the Slater's hallway. "Danielle?" Ronnie questioned, scared that she had pushed Danielle away for good. Danielle slowly looked up, even more tears were streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry baby...I..." Ronnie suddenly remembered the locket; she quickly reached in to her pocket and pulled out the silver locket that she had stared at constantly last night. The locket she had gave away with her baby, her daughter's locket.

Danielle's eyes lit up at the sight of the locket, she was so used to using it as a source of comfort, not having it last night had made her feel more alone than ever before. This didn't go unnoticed by Ronnie. "I thought...maybe you'd want it back? I...I understand if you don't..." Ronnie noticed Danielle's hand slowly rise up to gently take the locket out of Ronnie's palm. She didn't say a word as she gently pulled the locket in to her own hands. "I had to get mine fixed the other day, Amy kept grabbing at it and trying to eat it" Ronnie smiled remembering the memory, hoping talking about Amy would at least make Danielle smile.

Instead she was rewarded with the gentle laugh of Danielle, no more than a giggle but it was the most beautiful sound Ronnie had ever heard in her life. Danielle felt a rush of love when thinking about her cousin, her beautiful baby cousin.

Danielle had placed the locket in her pocket; she slowly looked up again to meet Ronnie's eyes. "Ronnie...look...I..." Danielle couldn't find the words. Ronnie stared in to her baby's eyes; Danielle's eyes were starting to fill with tears again. Danielle shut her eyes and started to speak again. "Ronnie, I-"

"OI!" Stacey's voice was so loud it even made Ronnie jump, Danielle's eyes snapped open, the words she was about to speak had been ripped away from her. Ronnie felt everything slipping away, after everything she and Danielle had just shared, Stacey had to interrupt. What was Danielle going to say?

"What the hell are you doing" Stacey yelled once more, annoyed that Ronnie hadn't turned around, even though Ronnie couldn't bring herself to not look at her baby.

"I'm talking to you!" Stacey's voice maintained the volume despite now being a few feet from Ronnie, Stacey was glad she had asked Mo to cover the stall for a few minutes.

Ronnie turned around to face Stacey, reluctantly letting her eyes leave Danielle, Stacey looked over Ronnie's shoulder and saw Danielle with tears streaming down her face, she was leaning against the wall in the hallway, her eyes seemed so empty. "What the hell have you done to her now" Stacey growled bitterly at Ronnie, who clearly didn't know what to say.

"Stace leave it!" Danielle had slowly moved outside of the house, walking towards Stacey, Ronnie had turned around instantly at the sounds of her baby's voice. Stacey looked in shock, looking between Danielle and Ronnie, who were now standing side by side.

"You're not defending her?" Stacey almost laughed at Danielle, how could she defend Ronnie after everything that was said. "You remember what she said? Calling you a freak, saying no one would want a daughter like you, how can you defend her?" Stacey raised her voice, trying to get Danielle to see sense.

Danielle stepped back slowly, all the memories of last night once again pouring in to her head. "Stop it! Of course I remember! How could...how can I...forget..." Danielle was shaking her head.

"Danielle, please don't" Ronnie cried as she noticed Danielle backing away slowly.

"I can't do this" Danielle cried, turning around and running back in to the Slater's house, Leaving Stacey and Ronnie outside

"Danielle wait!" Ronnie called out hoping Danielle would hear her. She felt more tears brimming in her eyes again. Her mood however soon turned to one of rage, she turned around to face Stacey. "What the hell have you done...do you have any idea what...you've done?" Ronnie screamed, every fibre of her body wanted her to lash out but she stopped herself.

"What? I helped her Ronnie! You would have just, twisted her around your little finger to make her forgive you...you're just like him...just like Archie" Stacey scoffed and walked past Ronnie towards the house.

"Don't you say that! Don't! I'm not! I'm nothing like him!" Ronnie screamed, Stacey however, carried on walking ignoring her screams. She turned around once more to face Ronnie.

"Don't go near her ever again...she's already fragile enough as it is, thanks to you" Stacey spat and quickly entered the house, shutting the door behind her. Leaving Ronnie outside, more tears starting to fall.

**Please Review **


	7. Chapter 7 'Memories'

**Chapter 7 'Memories'**

**Hey guys, trying to make these chapters a tad longer. Please review! I read every review I get and it only pushes me to write more! Thanks!**

Danielle had collapsed on to her bed; the small room she shared with Stacey seemed far messier than she had ever remembered it. Various items were scattered along the floor, clothes and allsorts thrown on to each other. She felt her stomach churn as all the memories flooded back in to her mind, every night she had spent in this room crying. Danielle hated to admit to herself just how many times she had stared deep in to her locket, the image of a young Ronnie smiling back at her, nothing like the Ronnie Mitchell she had tried desperately to befriend over the past 9 months. The beautiful, successful Ronnie Mitchell who had it all, the woman that had scared Danielle to the core, why would Ronnie ever wanted to have known Danielle?

Danielle sighed as she rested her head on the pillow, gently reaching in to her pocket to produce a silver locket; the very one Ronnie had given her a few minutes ago. She slowly opened it, undecided if she even wanted to keep the locket, it was nothing more than a painful reminder that Ronnie had never wanted her to start with, when she was an innocent baby, her own mother didn't want her. Danielle stared, fixated at the image of Ronnie, her face was so much younger, still the beautiful woman that Danielle had tried to get close to for almost a year. Danielle gently closed her eyes, allowing her mind to get lost in her own fantasy world, how everything had played out in her mind before she had ever set off to London. Everything Danielle wanted to happen; it would have all been perfect. She would have found Ronnie and told her, there and then. She would have found her real mother, Ronnie would have held her close and told her how much she loved her, how sorry she was she had ever given her away as a baby.

Danielle opened her eyes again; her hand had dropped by her side, still holding the locket. The reality of what happened only made her feel sick. Nothing had gone to plan, at all. Ronnie had even told Danielle that having the baby was the biggest mistake of her life. Danielle shook her head. No...That was a lie Danielle thought to herself. Everything was a lie; Ronnie was just hurting because of losing her own baby. She had just tried to make Danielle feel better about the abortion. Danielle's heart stopped as she thought about the abortion, she had never regretted anything as much as that in her whole life. Danielle ran through Ronnie's words in her head, she had told Danielle she loved her, just a few minutes ago Ronnie was pouring her heart out telling Danielle all the things she had wanted to hear for so long. Archie was the one who lied; he had told Ronnie that her baby was dead. That's why Ronnie was so cold all the time. Danielle quickly sat up, once more gazing at the locket; Archie had given Danielle money, telling her it was from Ronnie. A few dirty notes to make Danielle leave Ronnie's life forever.

That's all Ronnie thought Danielle was worth, not even wanting to face her own daughter, she'd rather give her money to leave forever.

"No" Danielle shook her head once more, gripping the locket tighter than she intended. That was a lie, Archie was lying. Ronnie didn't know anything that was going on. Archie had told Danielle that Ronnie was ill; too fragile to handle the situation, that she'd had a history of depression...was that a lie? Archie had made Danielle trust him completely, only for Danielle to find out he had been lying about everything for so long. That must have been another one of his cruel lies to delay Danielle telling Ronnie the truth.

Danielle sighed, allowed her mind to drift off, thinking about everything Archie had done, He had convinced Danielle that Ronnie didn't want her. Yet now Danielle had seen a completely different side to Ronnie, the side she knew had always been there but never thought she'd ever see. Everything was so confusing.

Danielle closed the locket and placed in on the bed as she sat against the wall. She rubbed her eyes gently feeling drained; everything that had happened recently had been so exhausting. She just wanted to get away, clear her head and be somewhere away from all the bad memories. Before Danielle had time to think anymore, she suddenly heard the sound of footsteps rapidly as someone ran up the stairs. Danielle knew Stacey was coming; she quickly grabbed the locket from the side of her bed and pocketed it swiftly, preparing to face Stacey once more.

Sure enough, the door had burst open rather violently; Danielle looked up to see Stacey's menacing face, pulsating with anger. "Who the hell does she think she is?" Stacey shook her head. Danielle smiled sadly, despite everything; she knew Stacey would always be there to look out for her. Danielle dropped her head in her hands once more, trying to hide her emotions from Stacey, desperate to show her best friend that she was strong. She felt the bed sink slightly as Stacey sat down next to her. "Dan?" Stacey's voice had changed to one of concern; Danielle slowly lifted her head and made eye contact with Stacey for the first time. Despite how Stacey felt about the whole situation, she couldn't seem to think what to say to Danielle.

"Would you like me to leave you alone?" Stacey asked gently, her eyes darting around Danielle's features to see any sign of emotion, Danielle quickly shook her head, her mind was drifting slightly but Stacey's question had snapped it back to reality.

"No...Please" Danielle's voice was strained; she coughed in an attempt to clear her throat. Silence lingered in the room for a few moments until Danielle decided it was time to let Stacey know what she was thinking. "Stace...look I was thinking that I should maybe...go back to Telford" Danielle hesitated speaking the last few words, knowing Stacey would react badly.

"What? Oh come on Dan you can't let her-"

"I'm not!" Danielle knew exactly what Stacey was going to say, anger flashed across Danielle's face for a brief moment, she felt herself become enraged that her friend thought she was weak, weak enough to be drove out of her home because of Ronnie. "I'm not leaving...just because of her that's not the only reason!" Danielle sighed and looked aimlessly at her feet. "I...want to...I need to see my dad, after everything that happened last time...I need to see him" Danielle let out a small laugh at herself. "He told me that finding my birth mother would break my heart...but I didn't listen did I?" Danielle faced Stacey who was sitting quietly out of respect, Danielle knew however that Stacey wanted to rant all about the ice queen Ronnie Mitchell or at least try and convince Danielle to stay. "Ever since the..." Danielle stuttered and clenched a fist, trying desperately to form the words in her mouth. "Ever since the abortion...me and him we haven't spoke...He's my dad Stace I have to talk to him...I feel so bad about coming here to find Ronnie...leaving Dad on his own so soon after my...mum had died...I didn't try to find Ronnie to replace my mum...I never wanted to do that" Danielle shook her head, trying to convince herself that finding Ronnie was only to at least learn more about why she was given up at birth. She never wanted to replace Lizzie.

"My brother had left some time ago...he's been travelling with his fiancé all over the place and I...I haven't even gone to visit him...my own dad. I've just left him on his own and I've been selfish..." Danielle wiped her eyes to stop the fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt Stacey's hand on her shoulder, while it provided some form of comfort, it didn't ease Danielle much. "After what happened last night...I just wanted to run away...the things Ronnie said to me...she told me she'd never want a daughter like me and I just...I couldn't..." Danielle took a deep breath, talking about Ronnie was slowly making her heart break, yet at the same time her lust for her real mum was getting stronger. "She just told me she loved me...she told me that her dad...he... he was lying about everything...he pretended that he told Ronnie and tried to get me to leave for good...I was angry last night...Ronnie begged me to forgive her and I crushed her...for the first time I had the power over her... after months of treating me like dirt, I had the power to make her feel a fraction of how I felt" Danielle almost couldn't believe the words that she was speaking, despite them all being true. "I don't hate her...how can I? After months of trying to get to know her...I always thought she was cold...she was only like that because she thought I...her baby was dead..." Danielle looked down at her feet once more, getting nervous that Stacey had not interrupted her like she so often did.

"I love her..." Danielle sighed, facing the reality, scared of what Stacey would say. There was no reply. "How can I not? I came all this way to find her she's my real mother...and she...if she's telling the truth then...she loves me...she wants me now...but she never did when I was born...I...why did she give me away? Why could she...how did..." Danielle started to panic as her mind was racing over all the thoughts again.

"Hey...it's okay Dan..." Stacey gently spoke, trying to comfort her friend.

"So I'm going to go...tomorrow, just for a month or two, clear my head..." Danielle lifted her head and spoke with true confidence for the first time. "I'm going back to Telford" She nodded her head, trying to convince herself it was the right thing to do

Stacey smiled sadly, "If you think that's best..." she didn't want Danielle to go but she knew that it would be good for her to leave, if only for a month. She gently pulled Danielle in to a warm embrace. Deciding not to mention the locket that had fell out of Danielle's pocket only moments ago.


	8. Chapter 8 'Thoughts'

**Chapter 8 'Thoughts' **

**Hey guys, hope people are still reading this (are you?) lol so yeah, please review! Means the word to me, Thanks.**

Ronnie stared deep in to the image of her beautiful baby, the image that for years had provided the comfort and support she had so desperately needed. The locket itself held many memories, every night Ronnie would stare at the picture of her baby, each time she did so, new tears would fall. She was so used to crying, spilling her emotions while staring at the image, it was unreal to think that her baby was still alive and had been living in the same square as her for nearly a whole year. She finally allowed herself to close the locket, kissing it as she did so. There was no point dwelling in the past, all the bad memories that had haunted her ever since the birth of her baby, her Amy. Danielle, the seemingly shy girl who Ronnie had walked past every day, without so much as a polite acknowledgment, even when Ronnie did speak to Danielle she had never been so polite, she had took advantage of Danielle several times to do her dirty work and it made her feel sick. All this time Danielle was her baby, the one thing that Ronnie would do anything for.

A short sigh passed Ronnie's lips as she gazed around the dark and empty flat, no light was passing through, it only made the flat seem colder and lonelier, leaving Ronnie trapped with her memories. Only an hour ago she had spoken to her baby again, she wasn't just talking to Danielle. She was talking to the person who meant the world to her. Pain stabbed through Ronnie's heart as the image of Danielle's face was burning within her. Her daughter looked so lost, so broken it was heart wrenching. Yet then, there was a moment, it seemed where Danielle was about to say something, she had looked at Ronnie in a way that she had always looked at her, the look that Ronnie had seen Danielle show her several times but thought nothing of it. What was Danielle going to say? Was she going to tell Ronnie she forgave her? or something else? Ronnie cursed Stacey for interrupting at the worst moment and making the whole situation ten times worse. Why had Ronnie treated Danielle the way she did? If only she had been a more approachable person, Danielle may have told her when she first moved in the square, yet instead Ronnie had been cold, not caring about anything or anyone. Yet she had always treated Danielle badly it made her feel sick. All the times that Danielle had tried to tell her and Ronnie had simply not cared, she wished she could turn the clock back, when Danielle first arrived in Walford she would tell her she knew who she was, hold her tight. Tell her how sorry she was for giving her away when she was a baby; whisper everything she always wanted to tell her baby.

Ronnie was deep in thought, every memory circling around her head, remembering all the times Ronnie had ever spoke to Danielle. How could she not know Danielle was hers? She had spoken to Ronnie several times and had always seemed to want to know the smallest details of her life. Why had she been so blind? Seeing Danielle earlier took Ronnie's breath away, Danielle looked so much like her, how could she have never noticed this?

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a sharp knock on the door, her mind only registered that someone was at the door after several seconds; she sighed and slowly got off the sofa, not in the mood to talk to anyone, unless it was Danielle. Ronnie's heart started beating rapidly, what if Danielle was here? She wanted to tell Ronnie something earlier if it wasn't for Stacey interrupting. She quickly moved towards the door, feeling her breathing becoming more rapid as she did so, she braced herself and opened the door. She couldn't hide the disappointment that washed across her face as she came face to face with Roxy.

"How long is she going for?" Charlie asked feeling concerned that Danielle had decided to leave Walford so soon after what had happened, it didn't help that she stayed up in her room as Stacey told everyone she'd be leaving.

"She's up in her room now, is she okay?" Jeans voice chipped in, not it's usually cheery self.

"She's okay!" Stacey groaned, pulling a chair up to the kitchen table opposite Charlie who was drinking from his usual mug. Jean was busy cleaning the kitchen but was still commenting on the conversation occasionally. "She just wants some time alone...well with her dad, they aint spoke for months. She just wants to clear her head" Stacey tried to make her words sound confident, despite her own concern for Danielle. "We're going to the Vic tonight, just me and her, just a girl's night out nothing too special" Stacey bit her lip. "It took a lot of convincing her to go there but she said she didn't care if Ronnie was there or not" Stacey smiled slightly; she knew Danielle was lying, yet she was only doing it to make herself seem strong in the eyes of Stacey.

Charlie nodded slowly, "Well maybe getting away will help her, poor girl. You'd never think would you? Never think she was Ronnie's daughter...can't believe you never said anything"

"She didn't want me to tell anyone and besides, I could hardly believe it, how can such a nice girl be the daughter of a stuck up cow like Ronnie Mitchell?" Stacey scoffed, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"I'm sure Ronnie isn't that bad" Jean turned around from the plates she had been cleaning to face Stacey, her eyes seemed to drift off in to some other world as she spoke, "A love for a daughter is strong...Ronnie must love Danielle, how couldn't she?"

"Yeah well, Ronnie never wanted Danielle when she was born did she?" Stacey got off the chair as she spoke, swiftly exiting the kitchen.

"Ronnie look I was worried okay" Roxy allowed herself to collapse on to Ronnie's sofa, carefully looking around the dark almost depressing flat. Ronnie growled under her breath, she wasn't in the mood for talking to Roxy, not now of all times.

"I'm fine Roxy, I just need some time by myself" Ronnie leaned against the windowsill, noticing Roxy fixing her gaze on her. "What?" she asked cautiously, she knew herself her eyes were red from the amount of crying. Roxy quickly looked away from her sister's gaze, Ronnie was a complete shadow of her former self, Roxy had never seen her like this before. Despite trying to keep strong, Roxy knew that Ronnie's heart was breaking along with her tough outer shell.

"Nothing...look Ron" Roxy quickly changed the subject, not wanting to bring up the fact that Ronnie had been crying. "I think you should come back to the Vic, just stay for a few days" Ronnie started to shake her head, looking at Roxy with a stare of disapproval.

"How can I? After what you said about..." Ronnie felt sick even thinking about the word 'Dad' she couldn't think of Archie as her dad, never again. How could such a vile evil twisted man be her father? "After everything...you said about Archie...everything Auntie Peg said! You were both defending him!" Ronnie felt anger rush through her body, unable to face Roxy anymore she turned around and looked outside the window, anything to stop herself looking at Roxy.

"Ronnie...I was wrong, we both were, I see what he did was wrong now"

Ronnie couldn't help but laugh at her sister's pathetic excuse to justify her own actions. "You're just saying that but deep down you know when he walks back in your life you'll forgive him like you always have, being a daddy's girl" She knew Roxy all too well to believe she finally saw what Archie was really like. Everyone was blind to see what that man was really like, Only Ronnie had ever seen his true colours, she was the only one who knew what he was really capable of...

"Ronnie, I've never seen you like this...he did this to you and he's the reason Danielle hates you...I just-"

"Danielle doesn't hate me!" Ronnie span around to face her sister, so fast it made her head spin and her vision blur for several seconds. How could Roxy say that? She wasn't there earlier she didn't see the look in Danielle's eyes as she spoke to Ronnie. "She doesn't hate me Rox...she, the way she looked at me earlier...she can't hate me..." Ronnie cursed her for once again starting to shed more tears, hating for Roxy or anyone for that matter see her cry like this.

"Okay, Ronnie I'm sorry...but the point is seeing what he's done to you...you're my sister...and there's no way I'll forgive you for this. Auntie Peg feels the same...please just come home for a few days, Ben misses you too...and Amy" Roxy hoped the mention of Amy would convince Ronnie to at least stay another night with her family. She knew Ronnie had adored Amy, she had almost made up for the years that Ronnie had missed with Danielle as a baby, despite Amy being a direct cause of Roxy's betrayal with Jack.

Several seconds had passed and Ronnie had merely stared at the floor, Roxy had wanted to try and entice Ronnie some more but felt herself feeling nervous in the silence that lingered in the air. After so much had happened to her sister in less than 24 hours, she was scared what emotional state Ronnie would be in right now. "Okay" Ronnie muttered, looking up to see Roxy who had bolted her head upright at the sound of Ronnie's voice. The words took several seconds for Roxy to process in her mind, the lingering silence had seemed to have gone on for hours, each seconds feeling like a whole minute.

"What?" Roxy stared, disbelief spread across her face, no way could she have changed Ronnie's mind this easily.

"I said Okay...I'll pack some stuff now and meet you there in ten minutes" before Roxy could reply, Ronnie had walked off out of the living room and out of sight. Roxy sat frozen for a few seconds before a smile crept across her face. Her sister really had changed she thought.

**S**everal hours had passed, Danielle sat on her bed once more, she had been sitting down for at least half an hour, anxious about going to the Vic with Stacey. She glanced across the room to see her backpack she had packed only a few hours ago, spare clothes and all the essentials for a month or two in Telford. She felt nervous at the idea of seeing her dad again, after everything that happened, what would she say? Would she tell her dad that she had found her birth mother? Tell her everything that had happened between them? Would her dad be disappointed that Danielle had decided to just run away from her problems? Danielle sighed at the idea of even talking to her dad about the events.

"Oi! Dan you ready?" Stacey's voice cut through Danielle's thoughts sharply. She suddenly felt sick, she had only just calmed herself down thinking that Telford was still a good 24 hours away, yet now she was pulled out of her thoughts and faced with the reality that she would be going to the Vic, the very place that last night she was humiliated and cast away from the Mitchell family by Ronnie and her lying father, her world came crashing down as she thought about even going near the place, she knew however that Stacey wanted to go out, to at least say goodbye to Danielle. It wasn't as if she'd be gone forever Danielle thought to herself, she could easily tell Stacey that she really didn't want to face the residents of the Square, at least ask Stacey if she wanted a night in instead and watch a DVD. No, that was the easy way out, that would be showing Stacey she was weak, just like she had showed Archie she was weak. She had to do this, for Stacey and for her.

"Two minutes Stace!" Danielle quickly called down, hoping Stacey wouldn't mind if she stalled as long as possible. She bolted to the bathroom quickly and glanced in the mirror. She almost didn't recognize the young girl who stood before her in the mirror; her eyes were still red from hour of crying earlier, her hair was looking worse for wear. She knew no matter what happened tonight, everyone in the Vic would be whispering about her, the events of last night was still fresh in everyone's mind, everyone would be gossiping about Danielle, most likely wondering if she truly was mad or not. Danielle needed to calm herself, she slowly reached in to her pocket expecting to pull out the comfort that was the silver locket, panic rose through her body as she realized it wasn't there, she quickly patted both pockets and felt her heart sink. As if a piece of her had gone missing, before she could attempt to search the bedroom, she heard Stacey call up once more, Danielle took a deep breath and prepared to head downstairs.

"You ready then?" Stacey smiled as Danielle made her way downstairs, noticing Danielle's hesitated movements as she edged closer down the steps, each one seemed like a struggle for Danielle, as if some emotional barrier was trying to stop her from leaving the safety of the house, away from any gossipers.

"Yeah...guess I am" Danielle forced a smile to her best friend as she finally reached the bottom step, she nervously met Stacey's gaze, trying hard to at least show Stacey she was ready for this. She had to be strong, now more than ever, she inhaled one final deep breath and prepared for the possibility of seeing Ronnie once more.


	9. Chapter 9 'The Vic'

**Thanks for all reviews!**

**Chapter 9 'The Vic'**

Ronnie darted her eyes around the familiar living room of the Vic, Everything seemed so different, her whole life had been turned upside down within less than 24 hours. She had found her baby, after all these years, her daughter was back. Even if it wasn't under the best of circumstances, her baby was here. Despite everything Ronnie was terrified, Danielle was in a terrible state, she had been manipulated by Archie to believe that her own mother didn't want her, god only knows what other evil lies he had fed Danielle. Ronnie winced at the thought of Archie having so much power over Danielle. He had made Ronnie herself forcefully reject Danielle. Screaming the vilest words at the one person she had dreamed of for 19 years. Danielle seemed so fragile, only a few hours ago when Ronnie had finally thought Danielle was going to forgive her, everything was snatched away from her. She lifted her head out of her thoughts and glanced around the room. Various photos were placed neatly along the shelves that lined the walls. Ronnie instantly noticed a photo in a shiny golden patterned frame. One of Herself with Roxy, both clearly drunk and no doubt having a good time.

Ronnie struggled to remember the scene, not only because she was no doubt too drunk at the time but also because it must have been at least a year ago. Her mind tried to piece together the mysteries, who had taken the photo? Ronnie shrugged to herself, none of that mattered; all the times she and Roxy had gotten drunk at parties and nights out were Roxy's idea of fun. Yet it was Ronnie's idea of masking the pain that had burned inside her for 19 years. Trying desperately to stop the pain and enjoy life for a few hours. Only to inevitably wake up the next day with a hangover and have all the painful memories of her life flooding back. Sighing to herself, Ronnie tore her eyes away from the photo, nothing mattered now. Her baby was here, alive and well. She had been for nearly a whole year, living right under her nose. She had to focus on Danielle, there were so many things left unsaid, Ronnie wanted so much to run over to the Slater's and tell Danielle how much she loved her, how miserable her life had been without her beautiful baby girl. The only thing stopping her was Danielle herself; did she want Ronnie in her life? What kind of a mother was she after the way she had mistreated her daughter? Danielle was better off without her...

'No' Ronnie desperately tried to push the negative thoughts away from her, Danielle wanted her, she had came all the way to London to find her, she had made many attempts to befriend Ronnie for so long, yet she had threw it back in Danielle's face, time and time again. Yet Danielle still talked to her, earlier Ronnie had half expected Danielle to slam the door in her face, yet she talked to her and for a moment, one small tiny moment, Danielle was going to say something, her eye's had lit up in a way that made Ronnie's heart fill and swim with love. The moment was ripped away by Stacey, Ronnie sighed as she remembered Stacey, Danielle's protective friend, She was glad Danielle had such a caring friend, even if it was Stacey Slater but she would be another obstacle in her path to get to Danielle.

Ronnie glanced once again around the familiar room, one which held so many memories. The same room that Archie had been standing only hours ago, smiling proudly to herself and Roxy. Telling them both how happy he was to have them at the wedding, how much he loved his 'family'. Ronnie felt anger pulsating around her entire body, his words were so empty, all along he knew that Danielle was her baby girl, he knew. Yet he couldn't stand to see Ronnie even remotely happy. Ronnie wondered herself why she had agreed to come back here to stay, even if she only said she'd stop a night or two, the place held too many bad memories and was the very place she knew Danielle would never appear. After everything that had happened downstairs nearly 24 hours ago would surely have made Danielle never want to come within a mile of the place ever again. Ronnie sighed, she gently rubbed her head, aching as she did so everything hurt, she needed something to take away the pain, if only for a few hours, then tomorrow she would attempt to visit Danielle again at some point. She could only pray that Stacey won't interfere next time. She slowly got off the sofa, her head still thumping as she did so. She needed a drink.

Danielle felt every pair of eyes lock on to her as she walked through the doors of the Vic behind Stacey, various people had stopped their conversations at the sight of her, no doubt everyone thought she was mad, after everything that had happened last night, especially seeing as everyone was used to her being a quiet timid girl, just the friend of loud mouth Stacey Slater. Yet now everyone was speculating, 'Is she really Ronnie Mitchell's daughter?' No doubt everyone should find that hard to believe such a shy, timid girl could be the daughter of the well know, respected woman that is Ronnie Mitchell. None of the stares had gone unnoticed by Stacey, who had shot various people a stern look that could kill, threatening them to mind their own business. "Thanks" Danielle whispered quiet enough so only Stacey could hear. Her friend turned around and smiled at her in return.

"Let's get this party started then, find a seat. What you having?" Stacey questioned, hoping Danielle's mood would be lifted. Danielle seemed to take several second to process what Stacey had just said, her eyes were too distracted by the various people still glancing over at her occasionally, she strained her ears to try to hear what they were taking about before she heard her name being called from Stacey, who seemed so far away.

"Sorry Stace...err...Orange Juice please..." Danielle drifted off and quickly headed towards a nearby table to avoid everyone's prying eyes. Stacey rolled her eyes, She thought Danielle would at least get a tiny bit drunk, this would be their last night together for a while. She sighed and turned around to face Roxy who stood at the bar, clearly she had been listening in on their conversation, her gaze was fixed on Danielle who sat on the table nearby. Stacey waved her hand in front of Roxy's face frustratingly.

"Oi, any chance of getting a drink here?" she groaned sarcastically, quickly gaining Roxy's attention. Roxy eyed Stacey for several seconds.

"How come you're both here?" she asked almost perplexed at why Danielle would want to step foot in this place ever again, after everything that had happened.

"Oh so we're not welcome then?" Stacey raised her voice defensively, wondering why Roxy even cared at all.

"No! It's not that! I just...after everything that happened...I didn't think Danielle would want to come here" Roxy glanced once more at Danielle, she looked so fragile and scared, clearly dragged in to this by Stacey, she wanted nothing more than to call Ronnie to come down the stairs, tell her that Danielle was here. She knew how much Danielle meant to Ronnie, if only the two of them could talk together alone for a while. Ronnie had finally found her baby, yet it seemed that Danielle didn't want Ronnie in her life at all; at least that was what it sounded like to Roxy anyway.

"Yeah well, she's leaving tomorrow, going back to Telford, your mad cow of a sister is driving her away isn't she" Stacey scoffed, feeling resent towards Ronnie for inevitably driving her best friend away, despite Danielle claiming it wasn't just Ronnie that had made her want to leave. She knew Danielle all too well to know she was lying. Sure she had only known Danielle for about 9 months, yet the two had became best friends so fast, Stacey wanted to protect her friend from the Mitchell's at all cost, maybe her leaving was a good idea. Stacey soon noticed Roxy's mouth drop, she stared for several seconds not uttering a word. Stacey felt a wave of satisfaction, seeing Roxy's shocked expression.

"Two orange juice's please" Stacey smirked, ultimately deciding maybe it was best to stay sober after all.

Stacey arrived at the table soon enough with two glasses of Orange juice. Danielle smiled grateful as her friend handed her the drink, Stacey sat opposite her friend, who seemed rather distant. "Are you looking forward to tomorrow? You know, seeing your dad?" Stacey hoped Danielle would perk up at the friendly conversation she was making. Danielle nodded slowly, a small smile etched across her face.

"Yeah...I guess I am" she looked up to meet Stacey's gaze, maybe this was a good idea after all, she thought to herself.

"Just remember Dan, whatever happens, no matter what, you'll always be welcome at ours all the time, my home is your home" Stacey grinned noticing Danielle giggle slightly under her breath at Stacey's words. Stacey felt a wave of relief rush through her, satisfied with the knowledge that Danielle wasn't going to be miserable all night.

"What?" She asked, stopping herself from laughing, genuinely wanting to know what Danielle was laughing at.

"It's just...nice hearing you sound so caring." she admitted to her friend, who then started to laugh along with Danielle.

Ronnie quickly made her way down the stairs, quickly heading in to the bar, wanting to drown her sorrows, for one last night, then she could focus on Danielle tomorrow. For now, alcohol was her friend, at least for tonight. She stepped out in to the bar and quickly poured herself some vodka, she knew people were staring at her, she wasn't surprised, after everything she had screamed at Danielle last night, she was the talk of the Square. She quickly turned to head back upstairs with her drink. She needed to be alone, Peggy had left some time ago and would be back in a few hours, while Phil had taken Ben somewhere for the day. Ronnie could be all alone while Roxy and Tracey mind the bar.

Before she could leave the bar she noticed someone out the corner of her eye, instantly she recognized the young girl that sat at the table, her angelic blonde hair was neatly brushed and she wore a grey checkered coat that she had wore several times before. Ronnie stared in awe as she watched Danielle laughing with Stacey, neither of them had noticed her, Ronnie knew she must look stupid, clutching a glass of Vodka in one hand and staring at Danielle. Her baby was here, she was laughing, she was happy. Ronnie felt her heart warm at the sound of her baby's laughter, the most amazing sound in the world. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Roxy's voice.

"We need to talk"

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10 'Broken Glass'

**Hey guys, please review! (Please let me know if you all still enjoy the fic or not, Thanks!)**

**Chapter 10 'Broken Glass'**

Despite Roxy's words cutting straight through her thoughts, Ronnie found herself fixated on Danielle, her heart rate had increased, she felt it every second as it skipped a beat. Danielle was laughing, she was happy. Such a simple thing as Danielle laughing with her friend made Ronnie's eyes brim worth tears. She could no longer focus on holding the glass of vodka she was mindlessly holding in her right hand. The drink she was only a few seconds ago, intending to drown her sorrows with had soon slipped from her grasp, the glass falling and smashing in to several sharp fine pieces as it hit the floor behind the bar. Ronnie didn't care, nothing else existed. Her heart was pounding so fast it almost hurt, it was beating stronger than ever before until...Danielle's eyes finally met hers, silence soon lingered as various people halted their conversations at the sound of the glass Ronnie was holding only seconds ago smashing on the floor. Ronnie was aware that everyone else had fixed their eyes on her, she didn't care, Danielle's eyes were the only one's Ronnie wanted to fix her own on to. Her beautiful deep brown eyes, her baby's eyes, so innocent yet full of hurt. Yet suddenly, they quickly averted their gaze away from Ronnie's own. She was soon brought back to reality once more at the sound of Roxy's panic stricken whisper.

"Ronnie!" Roxy's voice was filled with a sense of panic, frightened by her sister's actions; Ronnie seemed so distant, simply staring at Danielle, as if something had taken over her.

**D**anielle felt her whole body tense up, the image of Ronnie was soon embedded in her brain, her eyes had been staring deeply in to hers if only for a few moments, the whole atmosphere of the Vic had changed, everyone had stared at the noise of glass shattering on the floor.

Danielle tried to distract herself, people had started staring at her again, she didn't have to look up to realize that. Her hands wondered to where her locket would usually hang from her neck, always there to provide the support she needed. Her hands clutched at nothingness, the locket was gone. Danielle felt empty without it, forgetting that she had left it at Stacey's. Danielle stared at her half empty glass of orange juice, anything to stop her looking towards the bar, where inevitably Ronnie would still be standing, possibly still fixated on Danielle. The thought of that made Danielle feel sick, being under Ronnie's gaze had always made her feel so uneasy; even if the circumstances were different now than when Ronnie would usually see her. Danielle focused on trying to hear what the nearby residence were whispering about, often hearing the faint mention of her name, the reality dawned, everyone in the Vic was talking about her.

"Danielle" Stacey's voice finally broke Danielle's train of thought. Everything crashing back to reality, Stacey's voice was touched with a hint of worry, yet at the same time still the stern tone that Danielle was used to hearing. Danielle gently lifted her head to meet Stacey's eyes at last. Stacey offered her friend a sympathetic smile, while quickly glancing across to the bar, only to see Roxy trying to lead Ronnie away, almost as if Ronnie couldn't bare to tear her eyes away from Danielle. "I've had enough of this..." Stacey growled, thrusting herself upright she stormed away from the table she and Danielle sat, almost knocking over her own glass of orange juice as she did so. She heard the faint voice of Danielle begging her to sit back down. Yet Stacey didn't care, all her rage was now focused on Ronnie

"Stace! Please don't!" Danielle knew it was helpless, since when did Stacey ever listen to anyone? Danielle tried to place her head in her hands, yet she couldn't fixate her eyes on anything else other than Stacey whom had now slammed both hands on the bar right in front of Ronnie. Danielle felt a sense of panic flow around her; everyone had turned away from their drinks once again, no doubt all eagerly awaiting some afternoon entertainment in the form of a confrontation.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Stacey yelled so loud it finally tore Ronnie's gaze away from Danielle. Stacey felt more anger rush through her as Ronnie only stared blankly at her, not responding in the slightest.

"Look Stacey..."' Roxy tried desperately to protect Ronnie from the oncoming anger from Stacey, scared that the pending harsh words would finally send her sister over the edge.

"I'm not talking to you!" Stacey shot Roxy a glare that suggested it would be better if no one else got involved. "What is your problem Ronnie?" Stacey focused her attention on Ronnie again, couldn't help notice the tears streaming down her cheeks, not something anyone would ever see, Ronnie Mitchell showing such raw emotion, it seemed so unreal, yet Stacey maintained her stern glare. Ronnie shook her head slowly, glancing over towards Danielle as she did so, feeling once again warmth rushing through her veins at the sight of her baby, yet heartbreak as she noticed Danielle was staring down to the floor, trying to avoid all contact.

"I...I'm sorry...I..." Ronnie felt the endless pair of eyes fixated on her as she stumbled over her words, everything was blurry, her vision obstructed by the fresh tears burning her eyes, eventually becoming so blurred, Danielle was no longer visible. It wasn't long until Ronnie again heard Stacey's growling voice break through her thoughts.

"Sorry?" Stacey sharply said with a mocking laugh. "This is Danielle's last day here and you...after everything you've done to her. I'm glad she's seen sense after all". The words cut through Ronnie, she had only been fixed on the first few words, 'Danielle's last day here' what did Stacey mean? Ronnie quickly glanced expecting to see Danielle sitting in the same position she had been only moments ago, only to see her now standing up slowly walking over to Stacey.

"Stace...please just leave it...she's done nothing wrong..." Danielle knew calming Stacey down was no easy task, she knew there was nothing in the world harder to stop than Stacey's wraith of anger. Danielle was shocked to hear Stacey's voice increase in volume, sheer disbelief that Danielle was defending Ronnie yet again. Stacey however still maintained eye contact with Ronnie.

"Nothing wrong? Have you forgotten what this cow has done?" Stacey groaned out loud, why was Danielle always defending this woman that had made her life such a misery? Danielle felt unsettled as she finally noticed the sheer extent of emotional hurt Ronnie had been put through, she gently placed her hand on Stacey's shoulder, glancing around the Vic as she did so, everyone was quietly whispering to each other, each person no doubt had their own theory on what had happened to cause Stacey's uproar.

"Stacey, please let's just go" Danielle felt Stacey's body almost shaking with the anger fleeing through it. Stacey took one last stern look at Ronnie, before turning around following Danielle who was now slowly edging towards the exit. Every step for Danielle felt so strained, everyone was watching her leave, faint whispers were heard in the background, making Danielle feel more pressured.

"Danielle" Ronnie's voice cut through the endless amount of whispers instantly while also causing Danielle to freeze on the spot, unable to move. Ronnie's voice was full of desperation, clearly terrified that Danielle would soon be gone.

"Just carry on Danielle" Stacey groaned, knowing full well that Danielle wouldn't, listen to her; Stacey sighed and turned around to face Ronnie who was desperately waiting for Danielle to listen to her. Danielle shut her eyes, cutting herself off from the whole world, if only for a few seconds, everything was much more peaceful like this, in her own world, away from everyone. Ronnie's voice replayed several times in her head, the usual strong voice of Ronnie Mitchell had changed, it sounded so much like it did nearly 24 hours ago when Ronnie had begged Danielle to forgive her. The same love in the voice was present, it broke Danielle's heart, she didn't know what she wanted, she needed space that was for sure, yet she was undecided if she even wanted Ronnie in her life. She slowly edged her hand to clutch her locket, once again forgetting it was no longer hanging freely around her neck. She took one final deep breath and turned around to face Ronnie.

The sight before Danielle's eyes was heart wrenching, Ronnie looked so scared and desperate, Roxy held her arms around Ronnie, supporting her, as if Ronnie could no longer stand, she was slowly breaking down in front of everyone that has never seen this persona of the ice queen Ronnie Mitchell.

"Please don't go...please" Ronnie could hardly finish her words before more tears streamed down her cheeks, she looked at Danielle lovingly, despite the tears. Danielle quickly lowered her head, not wanting Ronnie to see the stray tear rolling down her own cheek. She gently wiped it and swiftly looked back up; Stacey was waiting impatiently for Danielle to say something, clearly wanting Danielle to leave as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry" Danielle quickly lowered her head once again and pushed through the door of the Vic, swiftly leaving. The sky was now dark; night time was resting over Albert Square as Danielle tried to escape everything. Rushing back towards the Slater's, she soon heard a sinister yet familiar voice cut through the silence.

"Hello Danielle"


	11. Chapter 11 'Nothing to Lose'

**Hey, been a while since the last Chapter, sorry D: College has a bad habit of interrupting : ( anyway, shorter chapter then the last few (Sorry :C ) but next chapter is one of the first major turning points in the story. Thanks and Please review! It means the world to me.**

**Chapter 11 'Nothing to Lose'**

Danielle felt her whole body freeze, the words had cut through her sharper than she could have ever expected, her vision had become blurry due to the tears forming in her eyes. After everything that had happened at the Vic, she just wanted to escape, run back in to the solace of the Slater's house, she wanted to just fall asleep and block out the world, make everything feel better. Yet now, only a few meters away from the only place in the world she wanted to be, she was frozen in place, the voice that had so bitterly cut through her was one that she recognized, a voice that once sounded so trusting, yet at the same time a voice that was full of lies.

Danielle felt yet more tears burn her eyes, this time however, out of pure fear, petrified to even move, as she heard footsteps drawing closer behind her, her heart was beating so rapidly, she felt like she would collapse any second. Then suddenly, her heart stopped, if only for a second as she felt a hand firmly grip her shoulder.

**E**veryone In the Vic had cast their eyes on Ronnie Mitchell, who stared blankly at the doors that Danielle had just run through. Despite Stacey who was now having a heated argument with Roxy, Ronnie didn't hear a word, she was too busy replaying the scene only moments ago in her head, Danielle's scared voice as she tried to calm Stacey down, her beautiful brown eyes, glistening with tears as she stared at her mother. Ronnie felt physical pain remembering her daughters empty words.

'I'm Sorry'

Such words that Ronnie didn't deserve, not by a long shot, Danielle had done nothing wrong, nothing at all, it was all her Ronnie's fault, she knew that. Everything she had ever done to push Danielle away from here had caused this. She did this to her own baby, how could she? Ronnie soon felt the gentle hand of Roxy grasp her own hand, initially shocking her, she appreciated the support her sister was offering, the moment however didn't last. Ronnie had almost forgotten Stacey was here; her loud words however, soon reminded her.

"You're both as bad as each other!...Mitchell's..." Stacey snarled, glancing ferociously between the two sisters, Ronnie, despite finally meeting Stacey's eyes, still seemed distant. Roxy sharply slammed her free hand on to the bar the sound echoing throughout the Vic, the various customers whispering among themselves as she did so

"Yeah, well like your family is any better!" Roxy growled, resisting the urge to climb over the bar and throw Stacey out in a more aggressive manner. It had seemed for once, that Roxy was protecting Ronnie, for the first time since Ronnie was 14, She was so venerable now as she was all those years ago, She had always been the one looking out for Roxy, now the tables had turned, and Roxy would do anything to protect her big sister, who had done so much for her. Roxy was shocked at her own words, mentioning Stacey's family still painfully hurt her, remembering Sean was something Roxy had always tried to avoid, despite everything that had happened between them, Roxy still had deep feelings for him, feelings that would not fade anytime soon.

"Yeah? Well my family isn't half as messed up as your lot!" Stacey smirked, seeing the rage burn in Roxy's eyes, the satisfaction that she had finally pushed the younger sister over the edge. Roxy soon acted without thinking, pulling her hand away from Ronnie's, clenching a fist as she did so, wanting to wipe the smile off Stacey's face. Yet before she could get close to Stacey, Ronnie quickly grabbed her hand that only moments ago had been ripped away in anger. Roxy quickly turned her head to meet her sister's eyes, they were full of tears, it still seemed so foreign to see Ronnie so emotional, so raw, so human. It was almost scary, to see how much Ronnie had changed in just less than 24 hours.

"Please...stop" Ronnie shook her head, gently stroking her sister's hand, if anything to comfort herself. Roxy quickly glanced at Stacey who shot her a smug smile, Roxy once again felt rage rush through her, yet the idea of upsetting Ronnie anymore made her hold back all her anger. Stacey shook her head in disgust, staring between the two Mitchells's.

"Danielle is better off in Telford" she said finally, turning around and swiftly heading towards the exit, before disappearing through the double doors. At these words, Ronnie let out a small desperate cry, quickly bringing both her hands to her mouth, tears once again starting to escape. Roxy gently placed both her hands around her sister, embracing her tightly. She knew now this was going to be the hardest part, Ronnie was heartbroken, the same as she was 19 years ago, it was Roxy's job to protect her.

"Alright! Shows over!" she yelled at the various people still staring at both of them, the rage she had contained for Stacey had a chance to escape, as she shot a stern look across everyone who was still staring. Each person slowly looking down, still muttering words under their breaths. Roxy felt the gentle crying of Ronnie, as she buried her head in Roxy's shoulder. This was going to be along night.

**"Come on Danielle" **the words of Archie Mitchell made Danielle feel cold, she could feel his firm grip on her shoulder still. "I think its best you come with me" he smirked, this was all too easy, Danielle was too petrified to even turn around to face him. Danielle felt her heart once again start beating rapidly, she closed her eyes. As she did so, all her thoughts played through her head. What could she do now? Fear was rising through her, she felt weaker than ever before. The man stood behind her was the very man who she had trusted, her granddad who reassured her that everything would be fine, the same man who had so cruelly lied to her, making her appear to be mad in front of everyone in the Vic. Danielle snapped her eyes open, surprised herself at this new found strength, the hatred for this cruel, twisted man finally surfacing. She turned around quickly, feeling his hand slip off her shoulder as she did so.

"No!" she screamed, finally meeting his eyes, she trembled as she did so, his cold eyes striking fear in to her own. He smirked as he noticed Danielle's over confidence soon fade.

He shook his head and laughed bitterly.

"Oh Danielle, you're just like your mother, just as weak, just as pathetic" he once again placed his hand on her shoulder, staring deeply in to her eyes, anger projecting from his voice. "You ruined everything for me, and now it's time for you to pay the price" he maintained his grip and smirked once more as he saw Danielle's face turn to one of fear. He leaned closer to her until he spoke right in to her ear.

"I've got nothing to lose"


	12. Chapter 12 'Alone'

**Hey Guys, Sorry this is so late, College and Writer's block have been getting in the way : ( It's a very short chapter as well but only as I needed some Chapter to fill the void. Hope people still enjoy this. Next chapter will be longer and will be significant **

Chapter 12 'Alone'

Countless thoughts rushed around Ronnie's head, it was hard to even shut her eyes. She was unsure why she had decided to go back to the cold loneliness of her own flat, perhaps she needed time to herself. It wasn't easy convincing Roxy that she wanted to be alone, the thought of her little sister being so protective almost made Ronnie smile to herself, through the tears that still burned her eyes. She gently held the cushion closer to her as she sat on her sofa, she had tried to get some sleep, instead she had lay in her own bed with more painful memories swimming in her mind. All the words that Stacey had spitefully said over an hour ago, it was hard to admit it to herself but all of them were true. Danielle would be better off in Telford, every time Ronnie had convinced herself everything would turn out fine. It was all thrown back in her face. Everything she had done to Danielle, this was payback. For every harsh word, every time she had ever neglected the sweet young girl that turned out to be the most important woman in Ronnie's life. This was what she deserved.

Ronnie buried her head deep in to the cushion, her mind drifted to thinking what Danielle would be doing right now, her heart broke once again at the mere thought of her baby being upset or distressed in any way. Everything had gone so wrong and tomorrow Ronnie would lose what little hope she had. Danielle was leaving, going back to Telford, the very place that only a few months ago Ronnie herself had suggested she should go. A shiver ran down Ronnie's spine, remembering that distant conversation with Danielle. The girl who at that moment seemed so shy, yet so determined to prove herself to Ronnie. Why couldn't Danielle have told her there and then? Was Ronnie that unapproachable? To strike such fear in her own daughter made her feel sick.

Ronnie felt the sudden urge to jump off the sofa, sitting down lost in her thoughts for so long was slowly driving her mad. She wiped her eyes of tears as she placed the cushion that had provided minimal comfort back on the other seat as she did so. Quickly standing up had caused Ronnie to stumble slightly, almost falling back in to the seat she had quickly rose from. Quickly rubbing her eyes once more she composed herself and walked over to the window, leaning on the window sill as she gazed at the darkened empty Square. It was almost as if the world didn't see the same, not after everything that had happened, nothing in her life would ever be the same again, she had found everything she had ever wanted and now she had lost it all over again. Ronnie focused her gaze upwards, at the clear sky, it was a beautiful April night, it was late enough for her to get some fresh air without any risk of running in to anyone, after everything that had happened the last thing Ronnie wanted was to run in to anyone who saw the latest confrontation in the Vic which was presumably everyone. Ronnie knew no one had ever really had a good opinion of her in the past, yet now what must everyone think?

Ronnie Mitchell, the woman who rejected her own daughter and treated her like dirt, Danielle had always been the sweet girl who worked with Stacey Slater, the young blonde girl who would smile at everyone and always be polite. How could her mother be the cold hearted Ronnie Mitchell? No doubt everyone was more in disbelief at how Danielle could be a Mitchell. The words Stacey spoke earlier echoed in Ronnie's mind. Stacey clearly had never liked the Mitchell's, yet this whole time her best friend had been the daughter of the woman she hated. Ronnie cursed herself for letting her mind wonder once more, her decision was made, a calm late night walk would help clear her head, the fresh air would be a welcome change to the flat she had been in for what felt like hours. She swiftly grabbed her jacket and left the flat, embracing the cold air of Albert Square.


	13. Chapter 13 'Attack'

**Really sorry for the delay guys, this chapter would have been longer but College work sure is demanding. More will come, ASAP. Thanks.**

'Attack'

"You are going to wish you never came here girl" Archie snarled, his grip tightening on Danielle's shoulders. Danielle wanted to speak but fear had quickly overtaken her, Archie had forcefully led her quite some distance away from Stacey's house, no one was around. She was alone with the very man that she was terrified of. She wanted to retaliate against him, all the anger and rage she had felt over the past 24 hours had all boiled down to his actions, the man she thought she could trust, her granddad, who had lured her in to a false sense of security and now was standing over her with rage burning in his eyes, the eyes of a man that had lost his family, the eyes of a man who, in his own words. Had nothing left to lose.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Archie only felt more rage at Danielle's silence, yet at the same time, he was satisfied that he had petrified her to this extreme.

"What do you want from me?" Danielle cried pain rushing through her as Archie tightened his grip on her shoulders, her back aching due to being held against the cold brick wall. Archie was surprised to have heard Danielle's voice, it seemed so cold and distant, despite the fact she was clearly terrified, her voice sounded much like Ronnie's the same cold, harsh tone echoing through her voice. Archie slowly let go of Danielle's shoulders, slowly and calmly he backed away, cautiously watching Danielle as he did so. Danielle felt a slight ray of hope shine through the seemingly dark situation; she had clearly shocked Archie with her sudden outburst.

"I want you to pay Danielle" he whispered to himself. "I want you to pay" he repeated, his voice seemingly calm. He slowly walked towards her again; each step he took made Danielle's heart skips beat.

"But I...I'm leaving tomorrow, you don't have to...worry about me anymore I'll be gone..." Danielle tripped over her words, desperate for Archie to listen to her, to let her leave. All she wanted was to go home, her mind was racing, she didn't even know where her home was anymore, in her heart she wanted to be with her dad, be with Stacey yet deep down she knew she wanted to be with Ronnie. Archie had finally reached her, his eyes meeting her own.

"I want you to pay" he repeated, smirking as the look of terror washed over Danielle's face once more.

The cold dark Square provided some relief for Ronnie, to be able to get the fresh air she so desperately needed, without anyone seeing her. The freedom to walk around, lost in her own thoughts was something she needed right now. She tightly pulled her coat tighter to her, the cold April air was taking its toll on her. She had no idea where she was heading, she knew deep down that wherever she would go, the events of tonight will still burn in her memories. Everything hurt, she needed Danielle, no matter what she had tried to ease her pain, and the only way for it to stop was to be with Danielle.

Ronnie had soon found herself walking aimlessly towards the Slater's house, every fiber in her body wanted to hammer on the door several times, burst through and hold Danielle, tell her how sorry she was, how much she didn't want her to leave, yet she knew that was the last thing Danielle wanted, she didn't want Ronnie that was final. Ronnie stared at Stacey's house, lost in her thoughts, Danielle was in there, she was so close yet so far. Ronnie sighed to herself, deciding to walk past, until a voice broke through her thoughts. The sound of someone screaming.

"Please don't!"

Ronnie's heart sank, the words echoed around the empty Square, the voice was so scared, so desperate, terrified. The sound made Ronnie freeze, the voice was so familiar, it was a voice she had longed to hear yet again, however the now it was a scream, a loud scream of her daughter. It was Danielle. Before Ronnie could think, she soon found herself running past Stacey's house, desperately trying to reach her daughter, what had happened? A million thoughts rushed through Ronnie's head, tears had started to form in her eyes at the many possibilities of what had happened, what might happen. What if it was too late? Ronnie felt her heart beat increase, she ran and ran, trying to recall where the desperate cry had come from, she sharply turned the corner, her breath becoming more rapid, her eyes trying to adjust to the sudden darkness that was ahead of her around the corner, a place hidden from the rest of the dim light illuminating the Square. Ronnie scanned her eyes around vigorously; desperate for any sign of her daughter until her worst fears came true, upon hearing another scream. This time it was close, closer than before, Ronnie desperately ran once more, running further and further, her heart only sank further as she reached an alleyway, far from the comfort of Albert Square; she sharply turned the corner and winced as she finally saw Danielle. She could barely be seen in the surrounding darkness, her body rested against the wall as she sat with her head hung low, the gentle sound of her crying slowly breaking Ronnie's heart, Ronnie desperately ran over to Danielle, each step she took she felt herself get closer, yet Danielle only drifted further apart, she had clearly been attacked. Ronnie winced in pain at the thought of anyone attacking Danielle, What was she doing this far from the Square in the first place?

Ronnie had finally reached her baby, her crying had become quiet, her head was still hung low, the darkness eliminated any chance of seeing her baby's face, even If she wasn't canceling it herself. Ronnie edged closer; she gently leaned down and slowly placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Danielle" Ronnie breathed, relieved to have found her baby, yet terrified at what condition she was in. Danielle didn't look up, her head still rested in her own arms, her gentle crying barely audible. Until a voice broke through the silence.

"Hello again V"

Ronnie felt a strike of terror at the words she had heard, anger began to rush through her body, every inch of pain she felt had soon turned to rage, Danielle's body became stiffer at hearing the words that had been spoken, this only fuelled Ronnie's rage even more. She turned her head and looked up, finally coming face to face with the man who had ruined her life, his face was barely visible through the dark, yet Ronnie still saw his twisted eyes, full of lies and hate.

"I'm glad you're here" he smirked.


	14. Chapter 14 'Broken'

**Hey, been a long time for this chapter :( once again College work is taking it's toll. I'm not sure if/when I can update this again. I certainly won't be able to over the next few weeks. With so much work, I've got to focus on. Anyway, I think this chapter serves as a fitting end, one that is left open, should I be able to return and continue writing. Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed. It meant a lot to me, Hope to continue writing soon.**

'**Broken'**

"How dare you"

Ronnie's voice was more bitter than she could ever remember it being so. Danielle remained against the wall her head hung low. Archie simply smirked as Ronnie glared in to his eyes.

"After everything you have done to me, done to Danielle/. How dare you even show your face around here!" Ronnie screamed every bit of anger was finally surfacing; her anger towards this old bitter man was starting to boil.

Archie slowly walked towards Ronnie. He knew now he had won, he had broken Danielle and now he had Ronnie right where he wanted he wanted her.

Ronnie felt her body tense as Archie got closer to her; she quickly glanced towards Danielle who was still leaning against the wall. Not making a sound. This made Ronnie feel sick, what had he done to her? Everything that Archie had done had affected everyone.

"You see Ronnie; after everything Danielle has done I thought it right that she feel some of the pain I've felt." Archie glanced over at Danielle, feeling hatred once again flow throughout him, thinking of what he would have if this girl had never had shown up.

"Everything she's done? How dare you say that, she's done nothing wrong! She exposed you for who you are!" Ronnie angrily pointed her finger at her father, unable to comprehend the words he had spoken.

"But at what cost Ronnie, Peggy is devastated, so is Roxanne how can you love her eh? After she has broke up this entire family. It's her fault!" Archie clenched a fist, focusing his anger only on Danielle, the one who had ruined his family.

"You're the liar!"

"You think the sun shines out of her don't you? Well you're wrong veronica, you're so wrong"

He cast his gaze upon Danielle, anger rushing through him. How did this one girl destroy everything he had, his whole family?

This isn't over Ronnie, when Danielle here goes back to Telford what are you left with?

"She won't go; she needs me I'll look after her!" Ronnie's voice was desperate, trying to convince herself that a miracle would happen, that Danielle would decide to not leave. She would decided to stay with Ronnie, so they can be a proper Mother and Daughter, something Ronnie had always wanted.

The sudden voice of Danielle cut through the air, surprising both of them

"Just both leave me alone! Why can't you just leave me alone?" pain echoed throughout her voice, she was scared, tired she just wanted to go home and be alone.

Everything happened so fast as Danielle quickly rose to her feet, clearly about to run away.

"Danielle, wait!" Ronnie's desperate voice called out to her baby who was once again slipping away from her. Danielle finally turned around to face Ronnie for the first time, their eyes finally meeting. Ronnie could only gasp at seeing Danielle's tearful eyes.

"Baby, I...its okay I'll..."

"Run along Danielle, You go on back to Telford" Archie smirked from behind Ronnie, who suddenly span around so fast her eyes blurred due to the motion. Without thinking she lashed out at the evil man stood before her, her hand striking his face.

"You bitch!" Archie snarled, bringing his own hand up to his cheek, surprised at Ronnie's sudden outburst, glaring between both Ronnie and Danielle he finally backed away.

"This isn't over V, Danielle's leaving you and there's nothing you can do to stop that, she hates you her own mother" Archie once again glanced over at Danielle who quickly avoided his gaze, staring at the floor aimlessly. Archie turned around and proceeded to walk down the dark alleyway, vanishing out of sight.

Ronnie quickly turned, relieved to see Danielle still there, scared that she had ran off. "Danielle, are you okay?" she swiftly moved towards her daughter who merely nodded weakly. "Its okay baby, he's gone he won't hurt you anymore" Ronnie whispered reassuringly.

Danielle felt the warm embrace of her mother, almost instantly feeling comfort. Silence lingered for several seconds until Danielle's timid voice broke through the silence.

"I don't hate you...I don't, please don't believe him. I don't" Danielle buried her head against her mother's shoulder, Ronnie only held on tighter.

"I know baby, its okay. Don't worry..." Ronnie finally pulled out the embrace to face her daughter once more.

"I don't think I... want to go to Telford anymore..." Danielle shyly avoided eye contact, once again staring at the ground. Ronnie felt a huge sense of relief rush through her, hope suddenly consuming her.

"That's..I mean, would you...like to come back with me? Just for tonight?" Ronnie, instantly regretted her words, inviting Danielle to stay at her flat would surely be too much, too soon. To her surprise however, Danielle weakly nodded yet again.

"I'd like that" she replied, her voice echoing how tired she really was.

Ronnie felt her heart beat faster than she had ever felt it beat, excitement rushing through her once more. This was it, this was the day she had her daughter back. Her baby was back in her arms, where she belonged.


End file.
